Characters of Battalion Series
Northern Federation The Northern Federation is the main focus of the Battalion Trilogy. Some time ago, there was a form of conflict between them and Akadia, which resulted in the conquest of Akadia, but in the process turning it into a inhospitable wasteland. The major characters: Tucker Tucker was a great tactician who is ale to turn the tide of a war by being able to retreat from disadvantageous combats with minimal losses, before regrouping to strike. He was collected, rational and somewhat sarcastic. In Battalion: Nemesis, Tucker is sent to quell suspiciously well-armed rebel groups, which leads to the discovery that Major Durand is infact the spy amongst their ranks. In Battalion: Ghosts, he is forced to retreat from General Hayne, before turning the tables on him by luring him away from Akadia's main forces and also revealing the truth. Argent Argent was in charge of the Air Force. He would often complain about problems, but was always willing to do his duty. ' Pearl' She is the brains of the Northern Federation, she always helps the other guys, giving explanations of units before missions.She gives a lot of advice to the player. Muller is a rebel leader. Akadian Empire The Akadian Empire was the main antagonists of the series. Their desire to conquer was sparked by a conflict that, although mentioned in Battalion: Nemesis and Battalion: Ghosts, Is elaborated in Battalion: Vengance. The conflict was orchestrated by Durand in order to get him elected as commander, a step towards his goal to subjugate the Federation. Durand persists throughout the games. He had a grand scheme of defeating the Northern Federation, which was ultimately foiled by the very events he orchestrated for his plan to begin in the first place. Durand's nephew, Mayjor, appears only in Battalion: Ghosts. Not much else is known about him other than he appears as the comedic foil to Hayne. General Hayne was the protagonist of Battalion: Ghosts and appeared as a side character in Battalion: Vengeance. He is described as a brilliant tactician, if not for his pompous, and brash nature. His motivation was to avenge the death of his father and homeland. When he discovers that Durand was the cause of his father's death, he promptly betrays Durand by showing Tucker and Co. a secret path that lead straight to Durand's base. Dragoons The Dragoons are the secondary protagonists of the series. They debut in Battalion: Ghosts and later appear in Battalion: Vengeance, driven by their thirst to reclaim their homeland from Durand's orchestrated plan. The Dragoons are known as the finest warriors of their time, well-respected by the Northern Federation. General Usul appears in Battalion: Ghosts, assisting Captain Tucker and Captain Argent into luring Lieutenant Hayne's forces away from their main base. After the plans of Durand's secret strikes on Akadian territory are made known to Lieutenant Hayne, he marshals his forces to join Captain Tucker's conquest of Akadia. General Yurik is the main protagonist of Battalion: Vengeance. His forces, with the aid of the Northern Federation, assault the capital of Akadia and eventually overwhelm and destroy the Akadian forces, leading to Durand's capture for his crimes. Presumably, in the Battalion: Vengeance ending, he and his compatriots are honored and return to their homeland after Durand's defeat. Credits This page's improved info and details thanks to Machow8, since he datamined all games from Battalion: Series. Category:Battalion Category:Characters